Chisato Hasegawa/Relationships
Basara Toujou Basara can be considered the most important person to Chisato. Being needed by him is her everything. As a school nurse, Chisato had been devoted to the growth of Basara's various relationships and trust with Mio and the others. She often offered her support in the form of advising and divine protection. Originally she started off as Basara's guardian. In volume 4, after experiencing a womanly pleasure for the first time, her relationship with Basara began to change. On the night of Christmas Eve, before going to the demon realm, Basara began a secret relationship with Chisato. Jin Toujou Chisato and Jin shared love for Basara's deceased surrogate mother Raphaeline. After Chisato brought Basara to the human world, she often watched over Basara, while Jin was busy with his job as a hero. Mio Naruse Maria Naruse Chisato's first true interactions with Maria happen in Volume X, when decides to test whether or not Mio and Maria are worthy of being by Basara's side. Chisato is also responsible for granting Maria her greatest desire, which was a master-servant contract with Basara. Chisato has great respect for Maria since she aided in helping her and Basara succeed in tying the master-servant vow. After Shiba's defeat, at the request of Maria unbeknownst to Basara and the others, Chisato helped Maria enroll in Hijirigasaka Academy as a first year student. Once Chisato moved into the Toujou residence, her and Maria have grown much closer. They often bathe together, and collaborate on improving Sheila's succubus drugs. Yuki Nonaka Kurumi Nonaka Zest Since becoming a part-time teacher at Hijirigazaka Academy, Chisato and Zest become good friends. They regularly spend their lunches together, since they're not really supposed to be interacting directly with students. Usually they spend their lunch drinking tea and talking about Basara. On occasion, they discuss the other girls or how they feel about certain things like their pregnancy for example. Celis Reinhartd Chisato and Celis have only known each other for a little over a month and a half. It took them that first month and a half for the two of them to finally share a bath together. She's conscious of Celis' reverence of her, but makes it clear that she doesn't have to be formal with her. She really cares about Celis' well being. This is especially evident during the drama surrounding Celis' decision with her contract. Chisato teaches Celis to not get caught up in titles and the value they place on you, and the importance of remaining true to your own feelings no matter what. Raphaeline Prior to falling in love with Basara, Raphaeline was the person most dear to Chisato. The two were cousins were close to the point that they could be considered sisters. Raphaeline being older, often imparted words of wisdom to Chisato. This is most notable in the way that Chisato holds a much gentler and favorable view of the humans compared to the other Togami. Ornis Chisato considered Ornis to be an associate at best. She even went as far as overlooking his killing of Mamoru Sakazaki. Despite Ornis being infatuated with her, she never showed any interest in him, nor did she reward his devotion to her. Chisato ultimately kills Ornis for disrespecting Raphaeline, by speaking ill of Basara. Reginleif Despite their relationship is unknown, according to Shiba´s memories after absorbing him, they were good friends who trust and respect each other. It's unknown how Chisato fell after learning his fate. Other Shiba Kyouichi Category:Relationship